


Transfer Request

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Danger, Federation Plans, M/M, Sexual Content, Shore Leave, Subterfuge, dangerous missions, murder plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: When Starfleet requests some cloak and dagger subterfuge from the captain of the Enterprise and his first officer, with a murder on the loose, they have no choice but to participate in a game that could have deadly consequences. Jim is forced to request Spock’s transfer.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jim.”

Jim stopped walking down the corridor when Bones called out his name. He turned around.

“Can I speak with you?”

“Only if it’s short. I’m busy.”

Bones’ jaw tightened. “This won’t take long.”

Jim nodded and directed him toward a conference room down the corridor. “All right. What’s so urgent?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Jim.  _Spock’s transfer_.”

“What about it?”

Bones stared at him. “I got notification of it and I just…what the hell? You approved it?”

Jim met Bones’ gaze without flinching. “Spock didn’t request the transfer, Bones.”

“Then—”

“I did.”

“ _What_?”

“I requested Spock be transferred from the Enterprise. It doesn’t require your agreement, that’s just a courtesy notification you received. I’ve made the decision and Spock has accepted it.”

“But you and Spock…”

Jim shook his head. “Shore leave is on Rigel 3. Spock will be departing the ship there and will not re-board.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Oh, I think you do. A replacement as first officer hasn’t been chosen yet. But Lieutenant Hammer will be my new science officer.” Jim went toward the exit. “Is there anything else?”

“Is there anything else?” Bones exclaimed. He moved forward to grab Jim’s arms. “What the absolute fuck, Jim? What happened? I thought you and Spock were—”

“Couples break up, Bones. Relationships end. It’s probably why Starfleet frowns on this kind of thing in the first place.”

“So, that’s it? You and Spock are just  _over_?”

“I don’t have time for this, Bones,” Jim said impatiently. “Love doesn’t last.  _You_ of all people should know that.”

A look of hurt briefly flashed across Bones’ face. But it passed and Bones said, “This doesn’t make any sense, Jim.”

“It makes perfect sense. I was stupid to think that cold-blooded machine ever had enough emotion to care about me.”

Bones shrank back. “Jim—”

“Are we through here, doctor? Because I actually have work to do.”

Bones face shuddered entirely. There was a hard glint in his eyes. “Yes, we’re through, Captain.”

Jim nodded. “Excellent. Excuse me.”

He strode down the corridor to the lift and got on when the doors opened. Uhura was already on the turbolift and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Captain, are the rumors true?”

“Rumors, Lieutenant?”

“It’s all over the ship that Spock has been transferred to the Excelsior. And I just know it couldn’t be true.”

He glanced at her and then forward again. “Yes, it’s true.”

“Are you kidding me?” She reached over and stopped the lift. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing is going on, Uhura. Spock has been transferred off my ship.”

“ _Your_  ship? It used to be  _our_ ship.” She folded her arms in front of her chest. “I know you two have been having problems, but I can’t even fathom that Spock would request this.”

“First of all, your comment on my personal relationship is inappropriate. Second, Spock didn’t request the transfer, I did.”

Her mouth hung open. “ _You_  did? Is this because he wouldn’t bond with you?”

He turned on her then, glaring. “I don’t need to know that you’re all up in my business.”

“You know Spock and I have remained friends and he told me, but, Captain, I know how he feels about you and I just can’t believe it can’t be worked out. You need to talk and—”

“This is none of your damned business, Lieutenant. I don’t need my senior officers questioning my decisions. And if you don’t like them, you know what your options are.”

Jim leaned over and restarted the lift.

When it stopped at the bridge, he immediately exited, the sound of “Captain on the bridge” ringing in his ears.

His glance went to Spock, almost unwillingly, as he stood by the science station. Ice blue met cold, hard brown.

Uhura stepped between them. “Spock, can I have a private word?”

Spock’s gaze held his for a moment longer, then lowered to her. “Of course, Nyota.”

“You have permission to leave the bridge. Both of you.” Jim waved toward the turbolift and sat down in the captain’s chair, gaze forward to the viewing screen. “Status, Mr. Sulu?”

Awkward silence was his response.

“ _Status,_  Mr. Sulu?”

“We’ll reach Rigel 3 in twelve hours, Captain.”

Jim nodded and smiled at the yeoman who brought over a PADD for him to look at. He read it over and added his signature.

The turbolift opened and Scotty stepped out.

“You asked to see me, Captain?”

He rose from his chair and patted Scotty’s arm. “I need you to man the bridge for me for a while, Scotty.”

“Aye, sir.”

He got on the lift and rode it to the observation deck. Once alone overlooking the stars, he stared out at all he could see, for an infinity it seemed.

Closed his eyes.

This was harder than he even thought it would be. But he could do it. He could. He had little choice anyway. He touched his fingers to his lips, feeling the ghost of Spock’s lips there.

Fine.

He was the Captain of the Enterprise.

He turned away from the view of the stars and left the observation deck to return to the bridge.

When Jim emerged on the bridge, he was momentarily startled to see Hammer at Spock’s station. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He had, earlier, asked Hammer to come to the bridge to be briefed and, therefore, Hammer was right where he should be.

Spock wasn’t there, obviously having not returned from his conversation with Uhura. Jim was going to have to get used to the absence of Spock, so he dismissed any residual feelings he had over it.

He smiled and went over to the newly promoted Roy Hammer. “Mr. Hammer, welcome to the bridge.”

Hammer, very tall and thin with thinning blond hair and a small mustache, smiled shyly back at him. “Thank you, Captain. I-I expected Commander Spock to be here.”

“He’s occupied preparing for the upcoming shore leave and transfer but I’m sure he’ll brief you on anything necessary before his departure.”

“Captain, I…”

“Yes, Mr. Hammer?”

Hammer cleared his throat. “It’s just…a real honor, sir. I never expected…I mean, the Enterprise, Captain. My last ship, well, it was nice, but it didn’t compare. Not to the Enterprise.”

“Yes, we all feel that way about her. You were on the Fairfax.”

“That’s right.”

Jim nodded. “Terrible tragedy about Captain Adams.”

Hammer looked down. “Yes, sir. We were all shocked.”

“I imagine. Carry on.”

Jim turned to where Scotty still sat in the captain’s chair. Scotty looked up and stood. “Everything ready for shore leave, Mr. Scott?”

“Aye, sir. Perfectly. No need to worry.”

“I never do, Scotty. I never do.”

The turbolift opened and Uhura came onto the ship, wiping her eyes, but otherwise her expression was stoic as she returned to her station. Without Spock, Jim noted. He patted Scotty’s arm and took the captain’s chair. Twice he looked over to the science station expecting to see Spock, but saw Hammer instead. It didn’t look at all right, but it was what it was.

Just before shift’s end, Jim got up and went to the science station to check on Hammer. The lieutenant blushed and showed Jim what he’d been working on.

“Good work, Hammer.”

“Th-thank you, sir.”

“You’re dismissed.”

Hammer nodded and with another shy smile left the bridge. Jim felt Uhura’s stare, but ignored it, his gaze going to the Turbolift instead.

“Scotty, you have the conn.” He hurried to the lift. “Hold up there, Lieutenant.”

Hammer quickly stopped the lift. “Sorry, Captain. I didn’t know you were joining me.”

“I’ve got some reports that need my attention so I thought I’d cut out early.” He smiled brightly.

“I can imagine how busy you must be, sir. I’ll bet you’re looking forward to the shore leave.”

“Some.”

Hammer blushed. “I mean. I-I’ve heard…well.”

“Don’t listen to gossip, Hammer.” The doors opened and Jim got off the lift.

****

Jim stood outside the door to the quarters. He was alone in the corridor. He made sure of it. He punched in his code, his fingers moving rapidly and the door swished open. He slipped inside, into the darkness, and let the door close behind him.

For a moment, he was sure he was alone, and his face twisted into a disappointed grimace. Awareness prickled up his neck just as strong arms encircled his waist.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the strong, muscular torso. He couldn’t relax for long, because he was abruptly spun around, mouth covering his in an almost punishing kiss. He was pushed against the bulkhead, hot tongue finding its way past his lips and into his mouth, tracing along his own tongue.

Jim gasped as long, nimble fingers undid the fastenings of his uniform trousers. A hand shoved inside, encircling his rising and thickening cock. He was pulled out, his shaft sliding along another that felt like hot, hard steel. The mouth tore from his to bite along Jim’s jaw and to his throat and he had the presence of mind to warn against marking but the teeth moved on, never lingering, never piercing too much.

He threaded his fingers in glossy hair as he was lifted under his ass so that his feet no longer touched the ground. God, he’d needed this.

His balls felt heavy and over-stimulated as those same long fingers rolled his sack. Jim cried out, leaning his head back, seeing stars behind his eyelids as his orgasm racked through him. He clung to broad shoulders as the cock against his, jerked, pulsed, and then joined his in release.

Jim panted against a warm throat. He kissed the pulse there, arms wrapping around the neck and back holding him there.

“I’m going crazy,” he whispered.

“I am here,” Spock replied, holding him close. “Always, ashayam.” Spock carried him then, away from the wall. “Lights 25%.”

The quarters, unused by anyone for some months, was bathed in soft light as Spock gently set Jim down on the bed.

“I’m ridiculous,” Jim admitted. “It hasn’t even been that long.”

“I, too, am experiencing discomfort at our charade.” Spock sat beside him, placing his fingers on Jim’s face. “A cold-blooded machine?”

He felt only amusement from Spock. “You heard that, huh?”

“We are mates, our minds are linked.”

“I had to be convincing. It’s hard to convince Bones and Uhura.”

“Yes. Nyota has been persistent.”

Jim frowned. “Did you really tell her you wouldn’t bond with me?”

“Yes. I had not yet revealed that we had already bonded. I had to have a reason for discord between us.”

“Hmm.” Jim stood up then, doing up his pants. “Scotty has it worked out that if someone tries to locate either of us it will say we are in our individual quarters and when we reach Rigel 3, even when you re-board, you won’t be locatable.”

Spock nodded. “And when you are on the bridge?”

“Theoretically it will say I’m there. It’s only when we’re in  _these_  particular quarters. So Scotty says. I love technology. So, when you beam back on the ship, you’ll have to stay here.”

“Understood.”

Jim looped his arms around Spock’s neck. “I just hope he makes his move as soon as we leave Rigel 3.”

“If he repeats the pattern he had with Adams, then he should.” Spock paused. “I do not like this plan.”

Jim smiled. “I know. You never have. But Starfleet—”

“I know. It needlessly endangers you.”

“I can take care of myself.” Jim shook his head. “I’ll be all right, honey. I promise.”

“I will do all in my power to see that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Captain.”

Jim inwardly sighed. Okay, Bones was still pissed. And he got it, he did. The thing was, Bones would probably be even more pissed he was left out of the need to know and Scotty wasn’t. But Command had been explicit.

He turned to greet his friend as he was on his way to the transporter room. “Hey Bones.”

“So that’s how it’s going to be is it.”

“Bones.”

“Are you going to even see Spock off the ship?”

“He’s already left.”

Bones frowned. “What? Jim—”

“We thought it best that he leave before all the shore leave transports began. Mister didn’t want any fanfare or emotional partings.”

“No one said anything about fanfares. But maybe some of the rest of us wanted to say goodbye.”

“It was up to everyone who wanted to say goodbye to do that prior to our arrival orbiting Rigel 3.”

Bones made a particularly sour face. “And so that’s it, huh? Here’s your hat, what’s your hurry?”

He sighed. “It’s best this way.”

“Best for who? You?”

Jim shrugged. “Can’t say I’m sorry it’s over and he’s gone. Now, I have shore leave to depart for. Are you coming with me or what?”

“Footloose and fancy free, is it?”

“Enough with the weird sayings, okay? And so what? I am free. And I feel great. Might as well enjoy my shore leave.”

Bones shook his head. “I’m not going down yet.”

“Okay. See you later then.”

But when Jim went to continue to the transporter room, Bones walked with him. He tried to tamp down his irritation. After all to Bones, his behavior was strange.

Hammer stood next to the transporter. Bones glanced at Hammer with a scowl and then back at Jim.

“Hello, sir,” Hammer called out. He smiled. “Didn’t expect to go down with you.”

Jim returned the smile. “It’s my time. All right, Bones.”

“Jim, can I have a moment?”

“Just a moment.” He walked over to the side with Bones. “Now what?”

“Lieutenant Hammer. Are we even sure he should be on the Enterprise? From what I understand the death of Captain Adams was particularly gruesome and it’s bound to have affected the crew.”

“He passed all the required psych tests for reassignment. And now he’s getting some R and R. It’ll be fine, Bones. You worry too much.”

“I don’t like this, Jim. I don’t like any of it.”

“Yes, well, there’s not a damn thing I can do about that. Not right now. And so, if you’ll excuse me, I have some frolicking to do.”

Jim walked away from Bones before he could say anything else. He smiled at Hammer and gestured to the transporter.  

“Shall we?” They got up on the pads. “Energize.”

 Jim looked around the welcome area of Rigel 3, which was alive with travelers from other ships, other planets, different species. He rubbed his hands together.

“Doctor McCoy doesn’t like me much.”

Jim blinked and turned to Hammer. “Oh, don’t worry about it, Hammer. Bones doesn’t like anyone.”

Hammer nodded. “If you say so, sir. But my name is Roy.” He blushed. “Um, you know, if you want to use it that is.”

“All right, Roy,” Jim said easily.

“Could we maybe go get a drink together, sir?”

“Actually, I’d like to get checked into my accommodations, Roy. After maybe?”

“Yes, sir, that would be fine. I should do the same anyway.”

They exited the welcome area to the streets. Jim knew his accommodations were to the west and Hammer’s to the east.

Hammer hesitated. “Um, I’m this way.”

“Okay, well, I need to go up this way.”

“About an hour for that drink, Captain?”

“Make that two.” He glanced across the street and saw a restaurant that included a bar. “There in two hours, Roy.”

Hammer grinned. “You got it.”

And he finally departed. Jim watched him for a while, then flipped open his communicator. “Scotty?”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Spock make contact?”

“Not yet, sir.”

Jim frowned. He felt nothing from their bond. He tried to reach out with his mind, but nothing came back. He shook his head.

“Okay, well, let me know the minute he does, all right?”

“Aye, Captain. Everything’s set on our end. No need to worry.”

“I always worry, Scotty. That’s my job.”

“How’s our suspect?”

“Sketchy as hell. Guy’s a creep. And I’m pretty sure he thinks he’s going to get me into bed.”

“Well, that’s what you want isn’t it? To get his attention?”

“Yeah. He’s already made a date with me.”

“A date?”

“Drinks in a couple of hours.”

“Jim, you watch those drinks.”

He snorted. “How stupid do you think I am? This isn’t my first go-round, Scotty.”

“I’m not sure it was Captain Adams’ either.”

Jim sighed and leaned against the wall of the building he stood outside of. “Yeah. Yeah it wasn’t. He was a couple years ahead at the Academy. I remember him. Nice guy.”

“And pretty cautious, as I recall.”

“You knew him, too, Scotty?”

“Aye, before I got sent to Delta Vega. I don’t like any of this, Captain.”

“You sound like Bones.”

“Well, them making you the bait? Nothing good can come of it.”

“Now you sound like Spock.”

“Wise men, both of them.”

Jim smiled. “All right. I’m going to go check out the place I’m staying. You did the security check?”

“Aye.”

“Okay. And as soon as Spock makes contact, I want to know.”

“Scott out.”

_Spock?_

Nothing.

Jim blew out a breath and headed down the street to his accommodations.  


	3. Chapter 3

When Jim made his way back to the restaurant bar to meet Hammer, he still hadn’t heard from Spock. That definitely set off some alarm bells, but he didn’t exactly feel any bad vibes or danger signals either. Just…nothing.

He’d checked with Scotty too, again, right before leaving, and Scotty hadn’t heard from his first officer either.

Any other time, Jim wouldn’t be worried. Spock could take of himself and five other people at the same time.

But someone had killed Captain Adams and Jim’s money was on Hammer.

Of course Adams hadn’t had a spouse or even a significant other. But there had been talk amongst the crew after his murder that Hammer was infatuated.

“Captain! There you are.”

Jim jumped in spite of himself and turned to greet Hammer with a smile. “Been waiting long, Lieutenant?”

“Roy, remember? And no, just got here myself.” He put his hand on Jim’s back before Jim could move out of range. “I’ve secured us a more private table over there, sir.”

He saw the table, over in a dark corner, away from the windows. On the table stood a bottle of red wine and two glasses. They’d both been poured.

His smile widened and he allowed himself to be led to the table. He took the seat.

“I’m afraid I’m allergic to red wine, Roy,” Jim told the junior officer. “I’ll have to order something else.”

“Oh.” Roy frowned. “Sorry, sir. I didn’t realize.  I have heard you have a lot of allergies.” He laughed.

“Yeah, and new ones come up all the time.”

Roy made to stand. “I’ll get you something else.”

Jim put his hand on Roy’s arm, pushing him back down. “No, no. I’ll get my own. Be right back.”

He went over to the bar and took out his communicator.

“Scott here. Captain?”

“I’m okay. Spock?”

“Aye, sir. He’s checked in.” Scotty hesitated. “Had to bring in Dr. M’Benga.”

“What? Why?”

“The commander had been jumped and left unconscious on a freighter, Captain. I would have let you know earlier, but I was waiting on M’Benga.”

Jim swore. “Fuck. Let me talk to him.” He noticed Hammer staring at him from the table. He leaned over to get the bartender’s attention. “Andorian Ale.”

“Captain?”

“What happened?”

“I did not see him. Fortunately someone found me and revived me on the Freighter before it departed. It must have been Hammer.”

“Yeah. You okay?”

“A slight headache only. Jim—”

“I’m okay. It's fine, Spock. Just be...careful. I’ll keep in touch. Kirk out.” He took the ale from the bartender and returned to the table. “Here we go.”

“Trouble, Captain?” He inclined his head toward Jim’s communicator.

“Oh, not at all. Just ship’s stuff. I’m still the captain even on shore leave.” He picked up his ale. “But if I’m going to call you Roy, you really ought to call me Jim.”

Roy grinned and turned a bright shade of red. “I’d like that, sir. I mean Jim. Like I said, it’s such a great honor to be on the Enterprise. I, uh, I’ve researched and studied everything you’ve ever done.”

“Yeah? Must have been boring.”

“Not at all. I mean back to your academy days. Your solution to the Kobayashi Maru was genius.”

Jim took a swig of his ale. “Some genius. Almost got me expelled.”

“But it didn’t,” Roy said enthusiastically. “You got an accommodation for original thinking. And command of the Enterprise.”

“Which I lost.”

“Only temporarily, sir. And it was only to save those natives from the Volcano.”

Jim put down his beer. “You really have been studying me.”

Hammer reddened more. “I’m not a stalker or anything.”

He laughed. “No, no. I didn’t mean that. I’m just…flattered.” He did his little fluttery eyelash thing that had definitely worked on Spock. And others.

Hammer sucked in a breath. Moistened his lips. “Would you…would you want to have dinner with me, too? Jim?” He glanced toward the restaurant entrance. “I’ve been checking out the menu and it sounds really good.”

“Yeah that sounds—” His communicator chirped. He offered Roy an apologetic smile. “I better take this. Be right back.”

He walked away from the table and stood over in a corner. Hammer almost immediately reached for Jim’s ale bottle.

“Fucker,” Jim muttered.

“Captain?”

“Sorry, Scotty. Thanks. I needed to get called away. He wants me to have dinner with him and he’s trying to drug my drink. So engineering’s on fire, right?”

Scotty chuckled. “Oh, aye, sir.”

“Except this dick is anything but funny. He’s probably responsible for Adams’ death, knocking Spock out, and now trying shit with me. We’re lucky he didn’t do worse with Spock. We can’t be so careless.”

“Agreed, sir. And Mr. Spock agrees too.”

“Kirk out.”

He went back over to the table and sat. “I’m sorry, Roy. Have to cut this short.”

“Duty, Jim?”

“Yeah. There’s a problem with engineering. Shouldn’t take too long. I’ll probably be back to my hotel later tonight.” Jim offered a smile. “If you’d like to come by.”

Hammer brightened at once. “That would be great, Jim. I’ll bring some Andorian Ale.”

Jim walked out of the restaurant and was about to walk toward the transport area when someone grabbed him.

“Just what the hell is going on?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Bones! Knock it off, let me go.”

To Jim’s relief, his friend did release his grip on him, but then he pulled him down an alley about half a block from the restaurant he’d just left.

“You’d better start explaining.”

Bones looked deadly serious. It was going to be tough to play innocent under the circumstances. Jim figured he’d try, anyway.

“Explaining what?”

“Jim.”

“Look, Bones, no offense, but I’m still sort of on a date and—

“A _date_? With Hammer?  He’s not your type.”

That brought him up short.

“What? My type? What’s my type?”

“Those with pointy ears and green blood.”

“Come on, Bones.”

“No, you come on. Spock’s back on the Enterprise. And was treated by M’Benga.”

“Uh.”

“I’m the CMO, Jim. He’s required to let me know. What the hell is happening? You two aren’t splitting up, are you?”

Jim sighed and leaned against the wall of the alley. “No. There’s nothing wrong between Spock and me. In fact, we…” He licked his lips. “We’re kind of married.”

“ _What_?”

“Vulcan married. The bond thing. We’ve been waiting to announce it to everyone because Starfleet is making us wait.”

Bones frowned. “Why? I don’t get it.”

“Hammer. The guy I left back at the restaurant and who’s coming to my hotel room later. Which I have no clue what I’m going to do there. Maybe you can help me now that you know.”

“I don’t actually know anything. Better start at the beginning.”

“Adams.”

“What about him?”

Jim nodded. “Admiral Komack is pretty sure he was murdered by Hammer.”

“What?” Bones exclaimed. “Then why hasn’t he been arrested?”

“Lack of evidence. They’re going on mostly gut here. Some circumstantial evidence but mostly a feeling and some of Adams’ logs. It appears they were at least casually involved.”

“You mean they had a sexual relationship?”

“They think so. Hammer has never admitted to it. The crew was extensively questioned and no one ever mentioned Adams being involve with Hammer either. If they were it was kept very quiet. Except that the personal logs of Adams allude to it. The theory is that Adams didn’t take it seriously. It was just a fling to him. In fact, according to his logs, he was looking to get back together with someone from a prior relationship.”

“And what? He told Hammer this? Broke it off?”

“Seems like it. Adams mentions a promotion for Hammer. To Commander. But that was early on. Later in his logs he seems to backtrack on that. Komack thinks they had a falling out and Adams reneged on it when things went south. Hammer’s ambitious and has made no secret of his desire to move up, become a commander and possibly first officer. It was Komack’s idea to send him to the Enterprise.”

“Never did like that asshole.”

“Bones.”

“Was it his idea to do this fiasco with Spock?”

“Yeah,” Jim admitted. “Hammer wouldn’t be starting something with me if it came out that Spock and I are bonded. But it’s been known we were in a relationship, we couldn’t hide that, so we staged the breakup and the transfer of Spock off the ship.”

“And what? You’re the _bait_? Jim—”

He grimaced. “Pretty much. Sorry, Bones. I’m sorry I was a dick. Had to make it look real. The amount of people that are supposed to know is very small and you and Uhura were excluded from that.”

“And are you actually supposed to sleep with this guy?”

Jim gave him a sheepish look. “Komack said to do whatever we had to do to get the job done.”

“Jim—”

“But no, I’m not…no. Spock does not approve of that scenario, believe me. And neither do I.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “But I’m going to have to do _something_ , Bones. I don’t know how I’m going to get out of it.”

“And Komack didn’t think of any of this?”

“He thought about it. He just doesn’t care. And he didn’t give us a choice either.”

“Jim, Adams’ murder was extremely violent.”

“I know.”

“He was beaten to death.”

“ _I know_. That’s why they want to get this fucker. They want to catch him at it. There’s some indication in his past that he might have killed before, or at least been violent before with someone.”

“This guy could snap on you at _any_ time. Especially if you do deny him sex.” Bones began to pace. "Spock is okay with this?”

“No. No, Bones. He’s not.”

“Hammer could sexually assault you. Jesus. I’m going to kill Komack myself. What the hell was he thinking? I never liked him.”

Jim smiled a little. “You said that.”

“It’s still true. Maybe if we could make him think he slept with you at least tonight, then get you both back to the ship, where you can be monitored.”

“How are we going to do that?”

“The usual way. Pass him out and then set it up so when he wakes up next to you in the morning it seems like you had sex. You tell him you did. Then you get called back to the ship. We leave and then you avoid getting into a situation where he has access to try to have sex with you again.”

“What if he cuts to the chase and tries to kill me tonight?”

“I’ll be there, hiding. There’s no way he’s going to get the chance.”

“You? Bones, I can’t involve you.”

“I _am_ involved. I’m not letting him rape and murder you, Jim, just for Komack’s sick plans. There had to be a better way to catch this guy than this, but whatever the case, it’s on now, and between me and Spock, we’ll keep you safe.”

“And Scotty.”

“Wait. Scotty got to know and I was kept out?”

Jim squeezed his shoulder. “We needed his help with engineering and programming stuff. Sorry. Um, but there’s one other thing.”

“God, there’s more?”

“The reason M’Benga was treating Spock was that someone hit him on the head and tried to ship him off on a cargo ship?”

“ _What_? Hammer?”

“Probably. Or maybe there’s someone else in on it with him. I don’t know. But if it was Hammer, then he’s probably suspicious that Spock wasn’t really leaving. Or he just wasn’t taking any chances.”

“Why not kill Spock then when he had the chance?”

“That’s all unanswered questions at this point. Anyway, we’d better get this all set up. He’s bringing Andorian ale. And he’s already tried to spike my drink once already.”

Bones muttered something that sounded like ‘kill Komack’, but Jim just let him go off, and headed out of the alley and to the ship.  


	5. Chapter 5

Spock waited anxiously in the private area of the medbay where M’Benga had been treating him for a head injury. Though he had been assured by the doctor he would fully recover, Spock still felt vaguely nauseous and out of sorts. His head no longer throbbed, but he was certain his telepathy was off and his bond with Jim was not quite the soothing presence it normally was.

M’Benga had assured him he thought the experience was temporary. Spock hoped so because he needed to be one hundred percent alert and healthy in order to protect Jim. Spock had been dissatisfied with this plan from the beginning, but now he was not afraid to admit that he loathed the plan. Wanted to cancel the entire thing.

The door opened and Spock turned, expecting to see M’Benga, so he was dismayed to see Nyota instead.

“Spock! I knew something was up with all the secrecy.”

“Nyota, what are—?”

“Are you okay? And yes, I snuck in here to find out was going on because I heard your name mentioned, whispered. And since I was _told_ you were off the Enterprise—”

“Nyota, you are not supposed to be in here.”

“Uh-huh. Neither are you, right? But here you are. And here I am. Answer me, Spock. Are you all right?”

“Affirmative. Though I was hit on the head and left on a cargo ship.”

She frowned. “I don’t understand. Spock, what was all this crap about you being transferred off the ship? Kirk isn’t—”

Spock blew out a breath. “We did not break up.”

“I knew it!”

He hesitated. “In fact…we are closer than ever.”

It took a moment, but then her eyes widened. “Did you…did you bond with Kirk?”

Spock felt himself blush. “Yes.”

“But you didn’t tell me!”

“I intended to,” Spock advised her. “But then Admiral Komack contacted Jim about the murder of Captain Adams. We were instructed to keep the information as to our bonding secret until after the mission.”

“Mission? What do you or any of us have to do with Captain Adams? He was captain of another ship nowhere near the Enterprise when he was killed.”

“That is correct. But we do have a member of our current crew who was.”

Nyota stared at him, jaw hanging open. “Hammer?”

Spock nodded.

“But what—”

The door opened to the private room again and Spock and Nyota both turned to see Jim standing there.

“Spock—” Jim stopped. His gaze going from Spock to Nyota. “Lieutenant, what are you doing here?”

She bit her lip. “I was just leaving, Captain.”

His eyes narrowed.

She turned back to Spock, kissed his cheek, and then turned to leave, but she stopped to squeeze Jim’s arm. “Congrats,” she whispered, and then departed.

“Captain, I apologize—”

Jim launched himself at Spock, wrapping his arms around him. “Never mind that. I can’t believe someone attacked you. I thought we were being so careful.”

“As did I. Either Hammer is more astute than any of us believed or he has an accomplice.” Spock held Jim close, nuzzling his nose in Jim’s hair. He smelled of sunshine and oranges.

Jim pulled back enough to frame his hands to cup Spock’s jaw, kissing him deeply. When he broke the kiss, though, he was frowning.

“But who?”

“I do not know.”

Jim swore. “Same. And I’m due back in my hotel room to entertain Hammer in a little while.”

Spock shook his head. “I do not want you to meet with him. Jim, something is not right. Has not been right since the beginning of this plan.”

“I know. But, uh, speaking of knowing, which I gather Uhura does, so does Bones. He thinks he can protect me from Hammer down in the room, but Spock, I don’t want to—”

“You will not,” Spock insisted. “I will not have you put yourself at risk in this manner. I am calling that part of the plan off.”

“How? How are we supposed to get out of it?”

“The Enterprise will be leaving Rigel 3 due to an emergency distress signal in the next sector.”

Jim arched his brows. “Oh?”

“Yes. I have cleared this ‘emergency’ with Komack, sir. He argued against it, at first,” Spock admitted. “But I persuaded him that we could better protect you on the Enterprise and that he didn’t want to be responsible for either your murder or sexual assault at the hands of Hammer per his own plan.”

Jim swallowed, looking immensely relieved. “You’re a genius.”

“Perhaps.”

“I thought of doing something similar, but didn’t get that far as to talk to Komack. I’m pretty sure Bones will approve of this too.”

“I do not particularly care about the approval of Doctor McCoy.”

Jim laughed. “I know. I know. And I feel better about this too. If he does have someone else in this with him, well, I just don’t know, Spock. Someone from the Enterprise? I don’t want to believe that.”

“Nor I. But we did take on more new crewmembers at the same time as Hammer. It might be one of them that we were unaware of had a connection with him.”

“You’re right.” Jim paused to grab Spock’s hand and thread his fingers with Spock’s. “I’m sorry. I would have done anything to keep you from getting hurt.”

“Neither of us knew.”

“I know. But they could have killed you. Damn. I’m really pissed.  I wanted to fuck him up before, but now? More so.” He exhaled and squeezed Spock’s hand. “Are you okay? You’re really pale, pale even for you, and your eyes are a bit unfocused.”

“I am experiencing some discomfort, Jim, but nothing I am incapable of handling.”

Jim searched his face. “Okay. Because the bond is…”

Spock stiffened. “You are experiencing trouble?”

“No.” Jim frowned. “Not trouble. Just…fuzzy. A little less sharp.”

“Likely because of my own discomfort. M’Benga assures me it will pass.”

“Good.” Jim kissed him softly. “Love you. Now I have to get that emergency distress signal going and get everyone back on the ship. They won’t be pleased.”

“Indeed. And I love you too.”

Spock watched as Jim left, feeling both relief at getting Jim out of harm’s way on Rigel 3, and trepidation at his own strange symptoms.


	6. Chapter 6

“Sorry, Lieutenant Hammer. Distress signals must take precedence over shore leave.” Jim gave Hammer an apologetic smile as Hammer stepped off the transporter.

Hammer frowned. “Of course, Captain. I understand. I am disappointed our leave didn’t end up how we hoped, but duty must come first. No other ships were able to handle the distress call?”

“That’s right.”

Jim turned to exit the transporter room.

“Did Commander Spock get to where he needed to be okay?” Hammer asked, as he fell into step next to Jim.

Jim glanced at him. “As far as I know.”

“Captain?”

He shrugged. “Once he departed my ship, his whereabouts or plans ceased to be my concern.”

“Then you didn’t maintain contact?”

“No.” Jim entered the turbolift. “Bridge. Hammer, what’s with the third degree?”

Hammer turned a little red. “I don’t mean to overstep, Jim. I was merely curious.”

“Okay. And it’s captain when we’re on duty, Lieutenant.”

The doors opened onto the bridge and Jim caught the gaze of Uhura. He made his way to the chair and sat.

“Warp six, Mister Sulu. The distress signal came from the inhabitants of the planet, Yuhala.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Jim swung to face Uhura. “Have you made contact with Yuhala?”

“Still trying, sir.”

“Let me know when you get through.”

Jim felt Hammer’s gaze several times and it made his skin crawl a bit. He kept wondering who Hammer might be working with, trying to see if he’d spent any particular time with anyone else they’d picked up.

“Captain.”

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“Just got word from Starfleet and Yuhala. The distress signal is canceled,” Uhura said.

Jim rose from his chair and went to her console. “Canceled? Are they sure they don’t want us to check things out?”

“False alarm, sir. Everything’s stable. They asked us to maintain course for Midley Quadrant and await further orders.”

Jim nodded. “Thank you. Mister Sulu please adjust course and speed.”

“Aye, Captain.”

As Jim made his way back to his chair, Hammer approached.

“It’s a shame we aren’t headed back to Rigel 3 for that shore leave, Captain.”

Jim forced a smile. “It is a shame. I’ll see what I can do about more shore leave on down the line, but for now, it’s back to exploration.”

“Would you be interested in dinner later, sir? My quarters would be preferable, but if you’re more comfortable in the mess room that’s great too.”

“Can I let you know later? I’ve got a bit of a headache and want to go to the medbay for something. Might rest up a bit.”

Hammer nodded. “Of course, Captain. Do let me know.”

Jim went to the turbolift, once more exchanging a look with Uhura before the doors closed.

He went to the medbay first, checked in briefly with Bones, and then headed to the secret quarters where Spock was currently located, per Bones.

Spock was waiting for him when he entered.

“Everything went all right?” Spock asked, taking Jim’s hand as he led him to a table and chairs.

“Yeah, distress signal canceled. I think Hammer’s getting suspicious, though. And weirder by the minute, too.”

“Scott to Kirk.” The secure channel.

Jim frowned and flipped open his communicator. “Go ahead.”

“Someone has accessed your recent locations, Captain. They learned you visited the medbay and you are now listed as being in your own quarters.”

“Good, Scotty. Hammer?”

“Unknown source. I’ll try to pin it down. Also the same source tried to locate the Commander on the ship.”

Jim looked at Spock. “And?”

“Not onboard of course.”

Jim blew out a breath. “Everything’s working then. No one should be able to access my quarters, so hopefully they’ll believe that’s where I am for the moment. I’ve been invited to dinner/”

“I’ll let you know the source as soon as I can. Scott out.”

Spock’s nostrils flared. “Dinner?”

“Yeah.” Jim rolled his eyes. “In his quarters.”

“Jim—”

“If I’m not comfortable, he said the mess is fine.” Jim touched their fingers together. “It’s going to be okay, babe. I’ll do the mess.”

“And after? He will attempt to get you alone if he is indeed going to—”

“Murder me? I know.”

“This is not at all amusing,” Spock said, reproachfully.

“I know. And eventually if we want to catch this son of a bitch, I’m going to have to be alone with him, Spock.”

“I will not allow that.”

“Spock.”

“I will be monitoring everything and it will be in your quarters so that I can be present.”

“How will that put me alone with him?”

Spock arched a brow. “As I said, you will not. But I will be in hiding so that Hammer won’t be aware. Or his accomplice, if there is one.”

“There must be. Because I think if Hammer acted alone he would have finished you off.” Jim grimaced. He hated to think how close he came to losing his new husband.

“I concur.”

“Hammer was pretty interested in whether I was in contact with you. Fishing for information.”

“Likely. Mr. Scott had it show that I was treated on Rigel 3, released, and then made my ship connection, should any inquiries be made. We were unable to ascertain if they had been before our departure.”

Jim nodded. “I bet there were. And you? Feeling any better?”

Spock hesitated. “Not really. But I suspect I will not until the murderer of Captain Adams is caught and you are safe.”

Jim brought Spock’s hand to his lips and kissed the palm. “Me too, babe. Me too.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Come.”

The door to Jim’s quarters slid open and Hammer stepped in without hesitation, like he had every right to be there, and had been there numerous times.

Spock bristled from his hidden location. Jim had still tried to talk him out of being there when Hammer arrived, but Spock refused to allow his husband to be alone with Hammer. And though Jim could have pressed the mess room location, Jim was right when advising that Hammer was becoming suspicious.

Mr. Scott had been able to advise that whoever accessed the captain’s location, and the whereabouts of himself, had done so from a conference room on Deck 4. He was also able to learn that Hammer had been on the bridge at the time.

Jim, who had changed into loose fitting lounging pants and an oversized T-shirt, greeted Hammer with a warm smile. “Hey. Glad you could come.”

Hammer returned the smile. “I’m glad your headache went away enough to dine with me. I was surprised you suggested _your_ quarters though.”

“I have some work to do after dinner, and I’m just more comfortable here. Sorry about that.”

“Oh no. It’s fine.” Hammer paused. “You look amazing.”

Jim laughed at that. “I look like a slob, but it’s comfortable. Have a seat, Roy, at the table.”

Hammer looked pleased at Jim’s use of his first name and took his seat at the small dining table in Jim’s quarters. Actually, Hammer took Spock’s seat, but who was paying attention? Other than Spock, of course.

“What will you have?” Jim asked by the replicator.

“Whatever you’re choosing. I’m not picky.”

“Chicken Caesar Salad for two then.”

“I thought about bringing a bottle of something for us to share,” Hammer said, as he picked up his fork.  

“Nice thought, but I really do have some work to do after dinner, so I’ll be forced to cut this shortish. What would you like to drink?”

“How about a brandy?”

“Coming right up. I’ll stick to coffee.”

Spock watched as Jim brought over their salads and drinks. Hammer had no time to try to slip anything into either Jim’s salad or coffee, which is the way Spock wanted it.

“So, Roy, what made you decide to join Starfleet?”

Hammer shrugged. “Nothing better to do, honestly. I was into science and there aren’t too many fields these days that aren’t related to the Federation or Starfleet. Plus I had an uncle and a grandparent that had been in the service.”

Jim nodded. “I see. Makes sense.”

Hammer lifted his brandy to his lips and smiled. “Everyone knows why you did, Jim.”

“Oh?”

“Sure. To prove you were better than your father. And you definitely have proven that.”

“I don’t know. But Captain Pike had dared me to do better.”

“”You’ve done better than all of them, Jim. Your father, Pike, Captain Adams. Admiral Archer. Definitely Komack. You top them all,” Hammer gushed.

Jim laughed in a self-deprecating way.  “Well. I’m glad someone thinks so anyway. I’m flattered, Roy.”

“Oh, there’s no need for that. You’ve earned the praise. Brilliant, gorgeous, brave. There’s nothing you don’t have or can’t do.”

“Believe me, that’s not true.”

Hammer leaned forward a little. “You even survived Tarsus IV.”

Jim stilled.

Spock took a step forward.

“How…do you know about that, Roy?” Jim asked, his fingers tightening on his fork. “That’s classified.”

Hammer turned red. “I-I know. I hacked into your personnel records.”

“Did you?”

Hammer nodded, turning redder still. “I know it was wrong, Jim. But I so admired you, I wanted to know _everything_ about you. You’re so incredible. And I know it was traumatic for you, I do, but to me it just makes you even more wonderful.” He paused. "I don’t tell anyone. And I know I have probably overstepped here.”

“Yes, you definitely have.” Jim shook his head. “That was classified for a reason.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I know.” Jim said softly. “And I’m not angry, really, just…surprised. And maybe a little apprehensive it was so easy to hack into.”

“Oh, it’s not. It’s not. You don’t have to worry about that. And if you want I can make it even harder to access it. I’d do that if you want. Or…anything.”

“That’s all right, Roy. It’s probably best you stay out of my personnel files from now on.”

“Yes, of course. Of course, Jim. And I am sorry.”

“Okay. Let’s change the subject. Are you still friends with a lot of the crew from Adams’ ship?”

Hammer leaned back in the chair and nodded. “Sure some of them. Mostly the science department. They were pretty chill there. Not like here.”

“Oh?”

“Well. I mean I don’t really know much yet, but I think Commander Spock was a real asshole to most of them.” He paused and then gave Jim a sheepish grin. “Er, sorry. I know you and he had a thing.”

Jim waved that away. “Which is past. You were saying?”

“Oh, just. I think they were pretty intimidated by him. Everyone says he’s scary smart and doesn’t look kindly on mistakes. They were afraid to screw things up for fear he’d write them up.” Hammer paused and took another sip of brandy. “Well, I guess you’d know about that, wouldn’t you?”

Spock narrowed his eyes.

“How so, Roy?” Jim asked.

“The report he filed against you that cost you the Enterprise. And after you rescued his ass.” Hammer shook his head and slapped the edge of the table. “That was a dick move, Jim. I’m sorry if I’m overstepping again, but it was, and I admire your ability to get past that and even establish a relationship with him.”

“Do you?” Jim murmured.

“Very much so. But, well, at least you finally broke free of _that_.” Hammer smiled. “And I think, I’ve probably overstayed my welcome at this point. I know you said you had some work to do, Jim, and I absolutely don’t want to interfere with that.”

Hammer stood and so did Jim, following the Lieutenant to the door. He paused by it.

“Do you mind if I kiss you?”

Jim shook his head. “No. In fact…” He pushed Hammer against the bulkhead and pressed his lips over the lieutenant’s lips.  Hammer gripped Jim’s arms as he opened his mouth under Jim’s.

Spock clenched his fists.

Jim finally stopped the kiss and stepped back with a warm smile. “Until next time, Roy.”

“Goodnight, Jim.”

Jim stood by the door after it had closed for several heartbeats. Then he turned around and wiped his hand across his mouth,

“I may throw up.”

Spock came out of his hiding place. “Me too.”

He went after Jim into the bathroom as Jim grabbed up the mouthwash to rinse out his mouth.

“That guy is as creepy as hell.”

“Agreed. And he did his best to assassinate my character.”

Jim eyed him. “Yeah, he sure did. Fucker. And can you believe he hacked into my fucking file? Heads are gonna roll, Spock. Komack’s going to hear about this.”

“I know, ashayam.” Spock reached for him but Jim sidestepped, removing his clothes.

“I have to take a shower. I have the serious heebie jeebies.”

Spock looked at the shower. “Do you desire company?”

Jim smiled. “Yeah. Bring it. I want you all over me.”

Spock’s nostrils flared. “I desire that too.”    


	8. Chapter 8

Jim hated going around the ship, looking at members of his crew, and wondering which one might have betrayed him. Most had been with him since the days of Nibiru. They’d been through Khan, Krall, all of that together. And more besides. He didn’t want to think that any of them hated him so much that they would conspire with Hammer.

He and Spock had poured over personnel files ad nauseam trying to find some connection one of them had to Hammer. And while there were members of the crew who had been at the Academy at the same time as Hammer, there didn’t seem to be much more of a connection than that. Jim had to admit that connection was slight at best.

And the longer it took to find out who Hammer’s accomplice was, and they were more and more convinced there was one, the more concerned Jim became. Whoever it was had already attacked Spock once, and while they could reasonable keep an eye on Hammer, it was more difficult with an unknown party.  Komack and his harebrained ideas.

“I’ll see you later, Bones,” Jim told his friend as he left the medbay after checking on an under the weather Uhura. Bones said she’d be fine, which Jim knew would be a relief for Spock.

He stepped out into the corridor and ran into Ensign Mysyl.

“Oh, sorry, Captain.” Mysyl stepped back and smiled apologetically. “Wasn’t watching where I was going at all.”

“No harm done, Ensign. I wasn’t either.”

Mysyl was the brother of Ensign Syl who they had lost to Krall back on Altamid. Uhura had told him and Spock about the horror of watching Syl’s murder. 

He touched Ensign Mysyl’s arm.  “How are you doing?”

“All right, sir.” He blew out a long breath. “Still hard to believe she’s gone. For me and all of my family.”

“If there’s anything I can do…”

“Thank you, Captain. But we’ll get through it. Your kindness is appreciated.”

Ensign Mysyl moved on and Jim headed to the deck with engineering intending to see Scotty.

He reached engineering and turned a corner just as someone rushed him and he went flying into the bulkhead.

“Shit,” Jim exclaimed, holding on to his arm that felt like it had been wrenched out of the socket.

“Oh.”

Jim stared into the red face of Petty Officer Palmer.

“Palmer? What the hell?”

“Captain! I-I’m sorry. Uh.” Palmer looked back the way he came and then back to Jim. “I-I was running.”

“Yeah. I gathered.” He straightened away from the wall. “From what?”

“Huh?”

“What or who were you running from, Palmer?”

“Oh. No one, sir. No one. I was…I’m late to-to an appointment.” He rubbed the back of his red neck.

“I’m here to see Scotty. Have you seen him?”

Palmer nodded. “Yes, Captain. He’s that way.” He pointed to the left, a different direction from where he’d come from. “Excuse me, Captain?”

“Sure.” Jim watched him exit engineering.

Palmer. He tried to recall if he was one of the ones who had gone to the Academy at the same time as Hammer.  Shaking his head he went to find Scotty for an update.

Scotty, who’d been working side by side with Keenser, had nothing new to report. They still hadn’t been able to trace who other than Hammer had been trying to access the computer’s search information.

As Jim left engineering he tried to reach Spock through the bond, but Spock was super quiet. He’d left Jim’s quarters early that morning to the secret quarters he’d been lodging in and Jim hadn’t heard from him since. And it wasn’t like Jim dared to contact him by communicator or anything.

It wasn’t exactly unusual for the bond not to be active. Spock had a tendency to shield a lot to give Jim space. But since this whole Hammer thing, Spock hadn’t shielded.

So he headed to the other quarters looking for Spock, but found it empty. There were signs that Spock had been there, but he’d apparently gone somewhere else.

Jim tried again.

_Spock? Where are you?_

Nothing.

He was getting concerned. Spock was likely okay but Jim decided to head to his own quarters next instead of the bridge where he had been headed.

As he headed down the corridor toward the officers’ quarters, he wiped the sweat from his brow. It was so damn hot. He definitely had to check on the temperature controls.

A moment later, his chest constricted and it was hard to breathe. He leaned against the wall.

What the hell? It felt like it was a million degrees in the corridor.

“Captain? You okay, sir?”

The person speaking blurred before his vision.

“Yeah. I’m-I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, sir? Should I call the medbay?”

He shook his head. “No. No. I’m just trying to get to my quarters. Thank you.”

The crew member moved on and Jim felt his way along the wall toward his quarters. He pressed for access and stepped inside.

“Spock?” he croaked out.

Nothing and no one.

His door beeped.

Jim turned around, swaying. He suddenly felt like he might throw up.

“Open door.”

The door slid open and Hammer stood in the doorway.

“Captain? I wondered if I could have a word with you.”


	9. Chapter 9

_Spock, help._

“I’m not feeling well right now, Roy. Can it wait?”

Hammer entered Jim’s quarters and grabbed his arms. “You don’t look good, Jim. Should I summon Dr. McCoy?”

“Yes.” Jim sank down into Hammer’s hold.

“Here. Let me help you to the bed.”

His voice sounded distant, warbly.

Jim was lowered to the bed, lying on his back.

“I’ll summon the doctor.”

A moment later he heard Hammer’s voice say, “Yes. That’s right. Come right away.”

Then Hammer came back to the bed, hovering over him, touching his face.

“Don’t worry, Captain. Help is on the way.”

“McCoy?”

“Yes.”

Jim thought he nodded but wasn’t sure.

“In the meantime, while we wait for help to arrive, Captain, you should sleep.”

“Sleep?”

“Yes. You are very very ill, Jim.”

Hammer put something up to his neck. Jim swatted at it.

“Be still.”

Jim heard a hiss and then nothing.

****

“Wake up!”

He felt the hard sting of a slap across his face and Jim sat up fast. His vision blurred, swam, and he felt his stomach roil.

“That’s it, Captain. Look at me, you damn bastard!”

“Ensign Mysyl?”

Mysyl sneered. “That’s right, Kirk.”

“What…what are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to kill you, of course.”

“What?”

“You’re really that arrogant, aren’t you? That you can’t imagine there’s anyone who wants to see you dead.”

Jim shook his foggy head. “You have me mixed up with some other Kirk.”

Mysyl grabbed his chin in a hard, punishing grip. “Because of you, my sister is dead! Blown apart by that megalomaniac Edison. My sister was innocent. Just a good and faithful officer trying to mind her own business when you brought her into it and hid that weapon in her head! My sister was not a box to hide something in.”

“It was…”

“Evil. That is what it was. Evil. She paid the ultimate sacrifice for you and your ship. And my need to make sure you died and suffered is why I got myself assigned to the Enterprise.”

“Hammer…”

“He’s not here right now. But he will be. Right now he’s looking for that Vulcan husband of yours.”

Jim sucked in a breath.

“Oh yes, I know he’s on the ship. You think I can be fooled as easily at that lunatic Hammer? I intended to eliminate your Vulcan lapdog and I thought I had. Hammer didn’t think it was necessary. He believed that you really broke up, but I never did. But like a cockroach, even after I thought I had killed Spock, he rose again. Hammer better take care of him this time.”

“You and Hammer?” Jim pressed a button on the side of his bed. His captor didn’t seem to notice.

Mysyl snarled. “He was just an easy accomplice. I knew what he had done to Captain Adams. I knew how I could manipulate him to want you, as he’d wanted Adams before Adams rejected him. Hammer killed him when he broke things off between them and didn’t give Hammer a promotion he thought he deserved. He’s nuttier than a fruitcake, but he has his uses.”

“What did you inject me with?”

Mysyl smiled, showing rows of teeth. “Poison. A poison that is ripping apart your innards. Eventually everything inside you will liquefy and all your fluids will pour from your body. You will experience agonizing death just like Syl did.”

“Ensign…”

“Once you and Spock are gone, I will dispense with Hammer. Make it look like he was responsible for both of your deaths, and then his own. And the entire crew will mourn your deaths.”

“I see.”

“Do you? I’m not sure you do, Kirk.”

“Oh, I do. I might die—”

“There is no might, you will die!”

“But you’re going down.”

Mysyl laughed. “How?”

His quarter’s door suddenly blasted open and security rushed in.

“Shipwide broadcast, asshole.”

“Jim!”

He heard a phaser blast and then saw a very pale Spock looking down at him.

“Hi,” he said softly.

“Doctor! Quickly!”


	10. Chapter 10

_“Your father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother’s and yours. I dare you to do better.”_

_“We change. We have to, or we spend the rest of our lives fighting the same battles.”_

_“Jim, I do not know if you do or ever can share my romantic feelings, but…”_

_“Oh. I feel them. I’ll show you how much I feel them.”_

_“Spock it’s really close. I don’t know if—”_

_“We cannot have been too late.”_

_“He’s seizing again. Nurse!”_

He gasped awake, immediately choking and coughing.

“Jim!” Bones immediately ran to him, helping him to sit up, injecting him with a hypospray that eased the restriction in his burning lungs. One hand remained on Jim’s back and the other on his chest as Jim drew in air without coughing. Bones’ eyes crinkled. “Better?”

He nodded, not trusting himself to get the words out at the moment. Tears sprang to his eyes. He was alive.

Alive!

“I didn’t…” His voice croaked, gave out.

“Easy. Easy. It’s okay. Take it slow.”

Jim nodded again. “I thought I was going to die.”

He was only mildly surprised when Bones hugged him.

“Me, too.” Bones pulled back.

“Bad?”

“Worse. I’m pretty sure the only reason you’re here is that super blood that revived you before, and the sheer forceful will of your husband.”

Jim tried a smile, failed, and swallowed the lump in his throat. “And you.”

“Yeah. And me.”

“Where is he?”

“One second.” Bones eased Jim back onto the bed, and then moved over to the wall to press a switch that cause the bed to rise and move upright so Jim was sitting up without Bones’ help. “Listen, a lot has happened since Mysyl attacked you.”

“You’re scaring me. Where’s Spock?”

“I’m getting to that. And I promise you, there’s no reason to be scared. Spock’s fine. You’ve been in the medbay for three and a half weeks.”

“Wait. What? Out all that time?”

“I’ve had you under a medically induced coma, yes. Did I say how bad you were?” Bones sighed. “Spock and Komack decided the sooner Mysyl and Hammer were off the Enterprise the better. As you can imagine they’re not popular right now. We headed to Starbase 9 and Spock’s down there handing them over to the Federation to face charges. I’ve been trying to get you to wake up on your own since the day before yesterday. But you hadn’t. Spock couldn’t and wouldn’t wait any longer. He wanted them gone.”

He blew out a breath. “Okay. What’s happened since…”

“Your near demise?” At Jim’s nod, Bones continued, “We thought you were dead. When we got to your quarters. You took way too long to activate that button.”

“I was a little incapacitated.”

“Yeah. Smart move having that installed in your quarters. If you hadn’t pressed it then, well…you know. Security was focused on Hammer. No one guessed Mysyl was the brains behind it.”

Jim’s gaze dropped away. “Was he right, Bones?”

“Right?”

“What happened to Syl. Did I fuck up?”

“You know who was responsible for what happened to Ensign Syl, Jim?”

His gaze rose to Bones’ face.

“Krall. Or Edison. Whatever that asshole’s name was. He murdered Syl. Both you and Syl did what any good Starfleet officer would and she would not have approved of what her brother did. Not at all.”

Jim bit his lip, but then nodded. “All right.”

“As I was saying, we thought it was too late. Your husband went a little berserk on Mysyl.”

Jim blinked. “He what?”

“I’m pretty sure he was aiming to beat the life out of him the way he tried with Khan. Fortunately Uhura talked him down and Mysyl was taken prisoner. Nobody wanted to see Spock face consequences for killing the prisoner.”

He closed his eyes, briefly. “And the rest?”

“Given everyone’s distaste for our prisoners, as I said, it was decided to get them off the ship as soon as possible. They both face multiple charges and some are calling for them to be executed for their crimes. I don’t condone that, but…” Bone shook his head. “We thought we lost you several times. Spock was beside himself.”

Jim smiled faintly. “Spock?”

Bones returned the smile, but the sobered. “I’ve had my issues with Spock and vice versa, but I will say he absolutely worships you.”

“Feeling is mutual.”

Bones patted Jim’s hand. “I know. And he’s going to be fit to be tied that he missed you waking up.”

Jim raised his eyebrows.

“You know. In a Vulcan sort of way.  Anyway, I’m very glad you’re awake and now on the mend. And before you ask, no, you aren’t being released yet.”

He opened his mouth.

Then Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty burst in, surrounding his biobed.

“We heard you voke up, Keptin.”

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, lad.”

“It’s great to see you, sir.”

“Dummy.” But Uhura smiled and hugged him tight. A little to his surprise. “I’m glad you’re going to be okay.”

He was even more surprised to see the tears in her eyes. “Hey. I’m okay.”

She nodded. “Spock has heard you woke up and will be here as soon as he can make his excuses.”

“Duty takes precedence, I know.” He suddenly felt very tired. He struggled not to yawn.

Bones was watching him. “All right, everyone. I know you’re happy and excited, but he needs to rest. Everybody out.”

Jim thought about protesting, but he was just too ready to sleep to even bother. He thought he managed an apologetic smile.

When they were gone, he gave into the yawn. “Tell Spock to wake me, if I’m asleep when he comes, okay?”

Bones nodded. “Of course.”

“Bones?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“Thanks. For everything. And I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“For not telling you before that this was all one of Komack’s dumbass ideas.”

Bones smiled. “You’re forgiven. Just stop trying to die on me.” He leaned down and kissed the top of Jim’s head. “Go to sleep.”

****

The fingers on his psi points were warm, nearly hot, and that heat flowed through his brain and into his nerves and everywhere, bringing everything in him alive and awake.

He opened his eyes and stared into beloved brown ones. Spock’s mind anchored his. Anchored him. Their bond was bright and beautiful. And he was pretty sure if he ever lost this, he’d be dead for good.

“No one is dying,” Spock murmured. He sat on the bed.

“That’s…” His voice cracked. He cleared his voice and tried again. “That’s a mental hug. It’s…you’re amazing.”

“Perhaps you would like a physical one now.”

He nodded even as Spock was pulling him close. He put his arms around Spock’s back and sagged against him.

“I wanted that before,” he whispered into Spock’s shoulder.

“I am sorry I was not here when you woke.”

He shook his head. “No. I knew. I mean…when I died. I wanted…I wanted this. More than anything.”

Spock’s fingers spread out over the crown of his head. “Had I known…”

“I love you. Three simple words and they just aren’t enough.”

Spock exhaled. “They are for me.”

He smiled. “Everything go all right with Komack?” He pulled away to look at Spock.

“What do you think?”

Jim snorted. “Yeah. The transfer happen with Hammer and Mysyl?”

“Yes. They are out of our lives forever. Neither will ever bother you again.”

“You didn’t do anything, did you?” he asked suspiciously.

Spock arched a brow. “Never.”

He nodded and grabbed for Spock’s hand, who turned his palm over so their palms touched. “Thanks for saving me. Again. When the bond was quiet I…got scared. You were all right?”

“Hammer had attacked me, but I got the upper hand.”

“Damn. Did he hurt you?”

“No. Not extensively. What hurt me is the near loss of you. T’hy’la, that was far too close.”

“I know. But we’re okay.”

“I am going to hold a grudge against Admiral Komack for some time.”

“Vulcans don’t hold grudges,” Jim joked.

“I will make an exception.”

He lowered his gaze. “Everything I said, when we had to, when we were supposed to have broken up, I never meant _any_ of that.  You know that, right?”

“Jim, look at me.”

He did. He looked and his heart pounded hard in his chest at what he saw.

“You’re just everything to me, Spock. I don’t know what I’d do without you. And I’ve said that a million times until it’s almost a cliché, but…”

Spock’s fingers on his lips stopped his words. “I cherish you.”

He swallowed as tears sprung to his eyes. “Marry me.”

“We are already bonded.”

He smiled. “Yeah. But let’s get married in front of the crew. Our friends. Our family.”

“As you wish.”

****

“And do you take Spock to be your husband, forsaking all others, until eternity?”

Jim grinned at Bones, then looked to Spock. “You bet I do.”

“You may kiss your husband.”

Spock’s lips curved as he leaned in toward Jim. “Allow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this one. Thank you for joining me on this journey known as Spirk.


End file.
